An Unthinkable Friendship
by bloodyrose978
Summary: Two best friends are moving to London, from the States. They're placed into separate houses and wreak a new sort of havoc upon Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know, the summary doesn't sound too amusing, but read the story and then decide.


This is my first fan fic, I'm a bit lost still. I really don't have much of a plot planned out, I have a lot of this in my head at the moment. Anyways, seeing as how this is my first fan fic, please read and review. If you're going to comment, make it something kind, rude comments will not be appreciated. This first chapter will be a bit short, it's just making an introduction for you so you know what's happening.

Thank you and enjoy!

_Disclaimer: This story is composed of a few of my ideas, but keep in mind that most of it is based off of J.K. Rowlings' Harry Potter novels. Anything that sounds familiar, is hers._

Ashley Everett was sixteen years of age and in her sixth year of wizarding school. There was a school somewhere in the states that she had attended until recently. Luckily, her best friend, Cassandra, was along to make the trek.

Cassandra Everett was in the same situation as Ashley. Except for one slight difference, Cassandra lived with Ashley and her family rather than her birth parents. When Cassandra was fourteen she had escaped from her parents somehow and come to live with Ash and this had resulted in Cassandra officially joining the Everett family and completely disowning her previous last name. The two were so close that nothing could come between them.

Ashley's parents had been doubtful about making the move and bringing Cassie along with them, but Ashley, being quite persistent had used her persuasive skills on her parents and defiantly declared, "I refuse to move to London if Cassie can't come. I won't leave her here with her parents. There is absolutely nothing here but pain for her." Her parents knew better than to not believe her word and had consented, but not without telling Cassandra's parents beforehand. They were outraged and forced all responsibility of their daughter onto the Everetts. The claimed that they didn't want to deal with "the brat from hell" anyways.

"So, Cassie..." Ashley was starting in on her best friend. "Going after any boys this year?" As most teenage girls, this pair loved boys and couldn't get enough of them.

Cassandra had grinned, "I don't know Ash, I haven't had a chance to examine the specimen yet." The girls erupted into a fits of laughter. They were nervous about leaving the states and had replaced their nervousness with giggling so as to mask it.

Ashley plopped onto the blue carpeted floor and sighed. "I'm really going to miss this place, y'know? I mean... we grew up here, this is where all our memories are."

Her friend nodded solemnly and replied with a devilish grin on her face, "Of course, I know that. We can make new memories, if you know what I mean." She winked. "London will be absolutely lovely, there's no need to worry." The girls had each picked up a few words on their latest trip to London to look at houses. They still hadn't found one yet. Ashley and Cassie didn't want to sound funny in front of the other students so they had tried to pick up their "way of speech" while they were there.

Jim Everett, Ashley's dad, called up the stairs, "Ashley! Cassandra! Time to go!" he only called them by their full names when he was extremely stressed out. This move was giving him gray hairs that Ashley had fun laughing at him about.

They called out in unison, "We're coming!"

Cassandra looked to Ashley, "Help me shut my trunk?" She immediately sat on the top of it. "Just close the latch please."

Ashley closed the latch as she was asked and then proceeded to lug her own trunk down the stairs. As she walked out the door, closely followed by Cassie, they both waved, "So long bedroom."

The girls made their way downstairs, dragging their trunks along behind them. Jim came around the corner at the bottom of the stairs. "What in the world are you pair doing?"

"Um. Dad, we're taking our trunks downstairs apparently." Ashley had spoken. Her blue eyes were glinting with mischeif. Her father would have wanted them to use a hovering spell so they didn't ruin the stairs. "Please don't lecture us, we're just as worried about this move as you are." She smiled.

He pulled his wand out of his pocket, "I won't... this time. I'll do it for you. _Wingardium Leviosa_." He smiled. "I forgot that you lot aren't allowed to do magic out of school now that you're Hogwarts students."

"But Dad, that doesn't mean it'll stop us..." At this statement, Mr. Everett had given the girls a reproachful look. "Oh don't worry! We're just pulling your leg, we'll behave..." Ashley turned to Cassie with a glint in her eyes, "For now of course..."

He led the way into the living room. "Marie, the girls are ready." Looking about the room, making sure all was okay, he held the old house key in his right hand and simply said, " _Portus_." The house key had now become a portkey that would transfer them to their destination. "Don't worry females!" Jim smiled, "I asked Minister Fudge for permission to make this portkey. He approved."

Marie, Ashley's mother spoke. "Lovely. Well, Jim, we'll go first and allow the girls to say a final good bye to the house." With this note, Mr and Mrs. Everett touched the Portkey and were whisked off to the home they were staying at. As of yet, Ashley and Cassie didn't know where they were staying, it was supposed to be a surprise.

"OH!" Ashley hit her forhead, "Did you grab your invisibility cloak?"

Cassie nodded, "Did you?"

"Of course, I wouldn't forget it." It seemed strange that both of them had cloaks, being that they were rare, but Ashley's father had bought them years ago, they used to be his and his wife's and had been passed on to the two girls. "Alright, ready to go, Miss Cassandra?"

"Indeed, Miss Ashley." Both girls had large smiles on their faces. They each took a firm hold on the portkey, still holding onto their trunks. A pulling sensation from behind their navels ensued and within moments they were at a beautiful mansion.

Looking about, Ashley saw her father and mother. They were talking to another couple. Her mother was talking to a woman and her father was talking to a man with pure blonde hair. "Dad, could you please cast the counter spell for the portkey? I'd like to keep the old house key. It... means something to me."

Her father nodded, he looked a little perturbed at having his discussion interrupted, "I understand, Ash." He quickly muttered the counter spell, handed the key back to his daughter and then resumed his conversation.

Ashley turned away, muttering to herself, "Apparently he doesn't want to talk to me." She laughed when she realized she had left her trunk floating and Cassi was grabbing onto it, trying not to let it get away.

"ASHLEY MARIE! Help me with this thing now!!" The poor girl was clinging to it as she clung to her own as well, she looked quite frazzled.

"Here... allow me to help." A boy, who looked to be about their age, came down the stairs. He was gorgeous, in Ashley's eyes, Cassie didn't seem to like him much. His eyes were a cool blue color. Everything about him seemed so... smooth, save for his hair. It was an amazing blonde color, pure, as was the man who Ashley now percieved to be his father. His hair was a mess, but the female teenager loved it all the same.

The boy swiftly pulled the trunk back down and cast the spell upon it to cease its floating, he did the same to Cassie's.

"Thank you." Ashley smiled at him, immediately upset, thinking that she looked a mess.


End file.
